Coolest Gifts
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Maka thought Soul forgot her birthday and is completely ignoring her by acting cold towards her. Little does she know that this guy had something in plan for her. And it proved to be the coolest gift Maka could ever wish.


Hi! Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

So... Here am I again, uploading a one-shot. But it's not that long and it's something I haven't done in a long time. It's in the Soul Eater universe. If you noticed, almost all of my stories are in AU. Well... :3  
In case your wondering why I picked the theme 'birthday' in my story(you're probably not wondering)... It's my birthday :3 Woo! XD

**Warning: Slight OOC. Fluff and cheesy stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It would be awesome if I did. XD Now on with le story!**

* * *

Maka looked at her calendar, dazzled with what she just saw.

"It's… It's my birthday…" Maka didn't expect it to be that fast. She didn't even know it was her birthday today. Even she was surprised to see it marked on her calendar. She was too occupied with school work to not notice. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted when Soul called out to her outside her room.

"Maka! C'mon, let's go! We're gonna be late!" Soul shouted.

"Uh, yeah! Be there in a sec!" she hurriedly grabbed her bag and went out of her room. She looked at Soul who was leaning on the wall.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked. It left her a hint of coldness. Maka just ignored it and shrugged.

"Um… just got a few things before leaving" Maka adjusted her grip on her shoulder bag. Soul nodded and stood up straight.

"Let's get to school then" Soul went out of their apartment followed by Maka. As they got down the stairs, Maka looked at him.

"_He probably doesn't even remember that it's my birthday today"_

Maka thought as they reached the ground floor. They went outside and approached Soul's motorcycle.

"_Soul's… not like himself the past few days… he's been talking to me less…"_

Maka looked at him as he searched for his keys in his pockets.

"_I know I shouldn't be bothered by it…"_

Soul finally got it and mounted on the bike. He turned the engine on.

"_But I can't help but feel he doesn't want to be with me anymore…" _

Maka hopped on the back seat and held on to Soul's shoulders.

"_I don't know if it's just me, but I feel he's acting cold towards me…"_

"Hold on, ok?" Soul prepared to drive. Maka just nodded with a faint reply of 'yeah'.

"_I know it isn't supposed to be stressed about but this is Soul…"_

The motorcycle then started to move. Maka closed her eyes and blushed slightly.

"_The boy who I secretly admired for a long time since…"_

* * *

The two arrived in their school not much talking. Maka then thought of something.

"Hey, Soul" she turned to him.

"Yeah?" Soul asked in a monotone voice.

"Want to go out later at dinner?" Maka smiled while pointing a finer up.

"Um, sure. What's the occasion?" he asked. Maka felt a sting in her heart. So he didn't really remember, huh?

"Um… Nothing much…" Maka smiled still hiding her disappointed emotion. She didn't want to tell him the real reason. She wouldn't want him to remember her birthday because she reminded him of her. She would just look like an attention seeker.

"Um, yeah, ok. But I'm still going to do some duties here in school so you can go home without me" Soul glanced at her.

"Mmmkay… How about 7? Meet me at the park?" Maka asked. Soul nodded as he opened the door to their classroom.

After a couple of hours in school, the bell finally rang, marking the dismissal. Soul and Black Star got ahead because they had some things to do. While Maka was arranging her bag, the Spartoi members snuck up on her back. Maka didn't feel their souls because she was in deep thought.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKA!" everyone shouted at her back. Maka's pigtails literally rose up in surprise. When she looked at her back, she took a deep breath.

"Wow, guys, thank you so much!" Maka smiled.

"It's no problem" Liz winked at her.

"You deserve to be the happiest girl in the whole wide world~!" Patty jumped happily. Maka chuckled in Patty's statement.

Jackie handed a paper bag to Maka.

"What's this?" Maka took it.

"It's not that much, but we hope you like it!" Kim placed her hands on her hips. Maka took a quick peek inside and saw gifts. Maka smiled.

"Of course. Thank you so much" Maka turned to them.

"It's… too bad Soul doesn't even remember my birthday…" Maka sadly said without knowing what she was saying. All of them went silent, looking at each other. Maka then realized what she just said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking aloud!" Maka waved her hands.

"Weeeell… We better go now!" Ox said.

"May you have good health" Harvar said and waved goodbye to Maka as he and his partner went out of the classroom.

"G'bye!" Kim and Jackie went out as well.

"Bye, Maka" Liz smiled at her.

"Always smile~!" Patty grinned goofily.

"Stay symmetrical" Kid pointed at her and the three left. Tsubaki slightly laughed. She then turned to Maka.

"Maka…" Maka looked at Tsubaki upon hearing her name.

"Things aren't always what it seems to be" she said making Maka a little confused.

"What?" Maka raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki shook her head.

"It's nothing. Happy birthday again! Bye!" Tsubaki grabbed her stuff and went out.

"Bye, Maka! Good luck later!" Kilik and the pots went out as well.

"Good… Luck…?" Maka sighed and carried her bag. She went out of the school and walked her way to the apartment. After a few minutes of walking she finally reached it.

"Soul! You here yet?" Maka opened the lights. No answer.

"Looks like he really had many stuff to do…" Maka looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 6.

"I still have one more hour to prepare…" Maka went in her room and changed.

* * *

Maka didn't expect she would take that long. Looks like she really wanted this night to be special. It was 7:30 pm when she arrived at the park. She looked around. No sign of him. Where could he be? Maka looked around while she sat on a bench.

"Hey…" Maka looked at her left side. There she saw Black Star looking and sitting beside her.

"B-black Star?" Maka looked at him surprised. She didn't notice him before she sat on the bench.

"What are you doing here all dressed up?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

Maka blushed. "T-that's none of your business!" Maka looked away. Black Star continued to look at her. Maka felt the eerie feeling that he was still looking at her, waiting for a different reply.

"F-fine… I'm supposed to meet Soul here…" Maka said.

"Mmmm… I see" he nodded.

"Y-you don't happen to see him around, do you?" Maka shyly asked.

"From what I know he's still in school" he answered. Maka's eyes were filled with sadness.

"So he really did forget, huh?" Maka sniffed. "I shouldn't have hoped… Boys will always be the same…" a tear fell from Maka's eyes. Black Star snickered.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked but she still has her head bowed down. Black Star laid down a handkerchief on Maka's lap.

"You shouldn't cry. It's your birthday today, right?" Black Star grinned. Maka wiped her tears with the handkerchief Black Star gave. She smiled.

"Thank you… for remembering…" she said.

"Of course! A great and awesome guy like me should remember important dates that involves his followers!" Black Star laughed. Maka chuckled.

"Actually, you are the one who's late in the first place…" Black Star said out of nowhere. Maka stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" Maka raised an eyebrow. Black Star smiled and stood up.

"C'mon, I'll show you something" Black Star motioned her to come with him. Maka stood up and did so. As they walked, they talked about something.

"You know, Soul has been having problems for the past few days…" Black Star said while adjusting his cap. Maka looked at him.

"Problems? How come he didn't tell me?" Maka was a little furious. Black Star smirked.

"It's a secret actually…" Black Star said.

"But still, I'm his partner! He should have at least trusted me on it!" Maka said.

"What's his problem? Is it about studies? Health? Family?" Maka persisted in asking. Black Star looked at her.

"He could've just told me… In that way, I'll be able to understand him on why he even forgot my birthday…" Maka said sadly and vaguely but Black Star could still hear it. He smiled.

"Maka, Maka, Maka… Do you really want to know his problem?" Black Star stopped walking. Maka did as well.

"Of course… I worry about him as much as you guys do…" Maka answered.

"Ok then…" Black Star went to her back. "Close your eyes first"

"Eh?" Maka looked at him weirdly.

"Do you want to know or what?" Black Star raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, but this isn't nece-!"

"Close your eyes please!" Black Star interrupted her. Maka pouted.

"Fine" Maka mumbled as she closed her eyes. Black Star covered them with his hands.

"No peeking!" he said as he started to guide Maka somewhere else.

"Black Star, how could I even peek if your hands are in my sight's way…" Maka philosophically replied. Maka could hear Black Star sigh. "Your soul perception?" Black Star was aware she could use it without him knowing it.

"Oh… Yeah, sure" Maka replied. After a while, Maka heard Black Star kick a door open and felt that they entered it.

"Black Star, I hope this isn't any of your pranks…" Maka said.

"Yeah, yeah… You could trust me on this…" Black Star then stopped.

"Are you done already?" Maka irritably asked.

"Yup!" Black Star removed his hands allowing Maka to see again.

"Open your eyes and you better open them wide!" Black Star smiled as Maka's jaw drop with what she saw. They were in a room. Bright candle lights, red curtains, everything you see in a romantic movie. But something caught Maka's eyes. Soul was there leaning on a piano wearing a yellow shirt under black sleeveless jacket and pants. He grinned at Maka.

"What took you so long?" the same line he asked Maka earlier but not in a cold tone. It was a sweet tone this time.

"S-soul?" Maka continued to look at him. Black Star leaned towards her and whispered to her ear.

"Soul's problem is what he'll give you on your birthday… He's panicking over it…" as Black Star said this Maka blushed.

"H-hey! What are you whispering to her?" Soul shouted at Black Star. Maka gulped as Black Star retracted form her ear. He then held her shoulder.

"And Maka, you don't have to worry about Soul forgetting your birthday. If he really did, I'll make sure I'll pwn him for making you cry! Right, Soul?" Black Star pointed at himself and then looked at Soul.

"Pfft, yeah, yeah. Now go away now, will ya?" Soul motioned him to leave the two of them alone.

"Yeah, I know! Your god has done his duty here… Bye ya lovebirds! Hahaha!" Black Star went out and left the two. Soul approached Maka who had her head bowed down.

"Um, hey, Maka… Are you alri-!" and out of nowhere a book appeared in Maka's hands. You already know what happened…

"Ow! Damn, woman! Where do you get those books from?" Soul now crouching in pain rubbed his head.

"Idiot! Why do you have to be that ignorant the past few days! You really made me worried!" Maka shouted at him. Soul looked at her and smiled. He stood up and went close to her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I had to be like that. I just had to think of what I can give to you for your birthday without you noticing…" Soul looked away. "And forgetting my meister's birthday is so uncool" he smirked. They were in silence for a while. Then Maka finally broke it.

"So… w-what did you get for me?" Maka looked away and pouted while blushing. Soul chuckled and held out a rose to her. Maka took and looked at it.

"That's all?" Maka looked back at him not amused.

"Actually, there are three more gifts I planned for you today…" Soul said.

"T-three?" Maka couldn't believe it. He **did **remember her birthday after all.

"Yeah…" Soul walked to the piano and Maka followed him.

"I got this idea last week…" Soul got something from the bag that was placed on the piano. Maka looked at him.

"Yeah?" Maka asked.

"While we were walking on the streets you kept looking at the bookstore we passed by. Then you asked the lady how much the book you've been looking at is…" Soul said. Maka gasped.

"N-no way!" Maka's eyes widened. Soul turned to her and gave her a book. Maka took it and looked at the cover. It really is the book she wanted to buy in a long time. She didn't have the chance because she didn't have the money to buy.

"S-soul. Thank you so much…" Maka smiled at him.

"No problem. I bought it for you even though I know it's just an addition of junk and deadly weapon in the apartment…"

MAKA CHOP!

"Ow! See what I mean?" Soul was crouching again.

"Ehehehe…" Maka smiled.

"I'm not surprised if I end up in a coma because of those books…" Soul regained his cool and stood up. He stretched out a hand to Maka.

"Eh?" Maka looked at him not knowing what she'll do. Soul sighed but still smiled.

"Take my hand" he said. "O-ok…" and Maka did so. Soul carefully guided her to the piano and made her sit beside him in front of the keys. He lifted the cover up. Maka then knew what he was going to do. He was going to play.

"I… I didn't really intend to do this but… you do like the music I played when we first met, right?" Soul asked Maka, making sure first. Maka nodded gleefully.

"Ok…" Soul smiled back and prepared to hit the keys with his fingers. Maka's eyes widened when he hit the first note. After a note, another one succeeded. And then succeeded by another one. And then another one. Until it formed a strange and dark yet beautiful melody. Maka closed her eyes. It's been a long time since Soul played the piano for her. After a few minutes, the song ended.

"That… That was so beautiful…." Maka smiled. "Beautiful as it was the last time I heard it…" Maka said. Soul smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said.

"Sooo… What's the last?" Maka asked eager to find out.

"Oh, yeah…" Soul reached something inside his pocket. It was a small folded paper. He gave it to Maka with his hands trembling a bit.

"Um…" Maka was unsure if she should take it or what. Maka slowly unfolded it and read what it said. You could see that it was Soul's handwriting judging by the looks of it.

_**HEADS UP**_

"Heads up?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Soul, what the hell is this supposed to me-!" Maka's eyes widened as she saw Soul's face close to hers. Before she could even notice it, he already had his lips connected with hers. Maka couldn't think clearly now but she closed her eyes kissing Soul back. After a while they broke. Maka looked at him as he looked down.

"Uh… Maka, this is something I've been meaning to tell you this a long time ago… but I couldn't… I didn't know what to say… I was afraid you would just reject me… But now, I'm not…" he looked up at her.

"Maka… I-I love you!" Soul said. Maka just looked at him. Soul was getting nervous.

"Y-you love me?" Maka asked.

"Y-yeah…" Soul replied. "Gee, you sure are oblivious" Soul said trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Well, you're stupid! You're oblivious too!" Maka shouted at him. Soul's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Soul asked.

"All this time, I thought you were just ignoring it… Soul, I've liked you since a long time… I-I…" Maka just hugged Soul.

"I love you too, Soul…" Maka's voice echoed on his chest. Soul smiled as he hugged her back.

"So… does this mean it's a yes?" Soul asked while laughing lightly.

"What do you think?" Maka blushed, still snuggling on his chest.

"Maybe you want to break apart?" Soul joked.

"No thanks, I think I'm quite happy this moment were in now…" Maka said.

"I think I am too…"

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… This is the coolest gift ever"

* * *

=.= I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in writing it :D I hope you like this. I know this kind of plot having Soul forget Maka's birthday isn't that original but I thought of ways to twist it a little. Having Black Star to help and giving 4 gifts to Maka :)  
**Kid:** Why not just make it 3, damn it!

Ok... Now Kid's having a symmetry fit... Anyways, it's me and my big sister's bday today (yeah, we have the same birthday. Amazing coincidence, isn't it?), and fanfiction has already been a big part of our lives (my sister is the one that introduced me to fanfiction). I've been browsing my legacy user stats and reviews I had in my past stories. I really appreciate it and that has been a great bday gift for me. :3 So I threw a story for you guys as a gift of appreciation :)

Well, that's all! Shadow out!

~shadow


End file.
